Cache devices may be used to improve the input/output performance of a computing system. A cache device may comprise a high-performance storage device, such as a volatile memory, non-volatile storage (e.g., Flash storage), or the like. Cache devices can be leveraged most effectively by selectively admitting frequently accessed data. A cache can be “poisoned” by admitting less-frequently accessed data. This less-frequently accessed data may consume the limited capacity of the cache to the exclusion of more frequently accessed data, which may obviate the performance benefits of the cache. What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for managing cache admission to prevent cache poisoning by selectively admitting data into the cache based upon one or more cache admission criteria.